


Towards the Light 5: When the Body Speaks

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>A quiet night at home ... let's see how that goes, boys. Bonus extra bottom!Adam ... <span class="small">we don't know how that happened either.</span><br/>[ Beta'd by i_bleed_magenta who rocks! <3 ]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light 5: When the Body Speaks

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Fic title 'Towards the Light' is taken from Cassidy Haley's song 'Whiskey in Churches'; Chapter title is from the Depeche Mode song.  
> 

  
The house smells like burnt popcorn.

Tommy smiles sheepishly, holding the bowl out for Adam to take and then he plops himself next to him on the large sofa. He stretches like a cat, groaning, arms up over his head and his eyes closed before he settles snug against Adam's side. He glances at the TV and wrinkles his nose.

"What're we watching?" Tommy hopes it's some horror flick and not some musical or worse, a chick flick. No thanks. He doubts he's that lucky. Tommy leans against Adam's chest and then dunks his hand in the bowl, grabbing some popcorn and eating it carefully, his mouth closed, his inquiring gaze steady on Adam.

"My house is going to smell like this for _days_ \- how did you manage to burn microwave popcorn?" Adam asks, teasing as he reaches into the bowl, shifting a little to accommodate Tommy's slight weight against his chest, slipping an arm around him and pulling him close.

Since Cabo, Adam's wanted to keep Tommy close as much as possible, and has come up with all sorts of reasons for Tommy to stay at his house without saying "move in with me". He feels more settled when Tommy's close; more centered.

"True Blood," Adam says, flicking the button on the remote, absently shoving the small handful of popcorn he's picked up into his mouth. "Uh ... Tommy? I said plain popcorn. This is covered in butter and salt. I'll get fat if I keep eating like this."

"How can you eat plain popcorn? That's like eating cardboard." Tommy scowls again and then he rolls his eyes at Adam. "It's light popcorn, okay? Paul Newman said so." He grabs a few kernels and offers them to Adam, fingers hovering right in front of his lips. "You'll eat it anyway. That box in the kitchen is almost empty." He smirks just a little, feeling a bit smug.

"Uh huh," Adam says, picking the popcorn from Tommy's hand and licking the salt taste from the tip of his fingers: a lightning-fast flick of his tongue before he sits back, turning his attention to the TV again.

"You have ice cream in the fridge, too, so don't say I'm the one getting you fat. It's totally opposite, okay?" Given the many other activities they do outside of rehearsing and performing, he means. Then Tommy points to the TV. "This again?" He really has nothing against the show, really.

"You're just waiting for Godric to fuck Eric and I don't think that's ever gonna happen. Not with Sookie around." Tommy likes to tease, okay? And he likes time spent with Adam like this, casual, relaxed, comfortable. It's like their own little oasis on this sofa, this room, this house. It's awesome.

"That ice cream is for emergencies only. And you never know - they could get together. They could. If I keep watching, it just might happen. If Sookie ... dies, or something? Then it would happen," Adam says, smiling down at Tommy, feeling more relaxed than he has in weeks; the outside world a distant hum as they enjoy some rare downtime together.

"That's why I have to keep watching. I don't want to miss it when it does happen," Adam says, reaching into the popcorn bowl again. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but it does taste good, saturated in butter and salt, and okay, yes, burned, but because Tommy made it, Adam would eat the whole damn bowl if he was asked to.

"Now quiet. I'm trying to watch my show."

Tommy laughs. "Do I need to make another bag?" He points to the already almost half-empty bowl. "I won't burn it this time. Promise."

Adam stares at the bowl and blinks, surprised. It really is half-gone. "Uh ... no. Obviously that stuff is dangerous." Adam leans over and puts the bowl on the coffee table, out of reach. He's caught by something on the TV, and settles back to watch, glancing at Tommy briefly, his eyebrows raised.

Tommy grins at Adam, smile half-hidden under his hair and then he puts a finger over his lips. "Shh. I know. You're trying to watch your show." He rolls his eyes again and settles more comfortably next to Adam.

Although Tommy looks at the screen, he really can care less about what's happening. He's seen this episode before only Adam has been so busy lately that he hasn't had the chance to watch. So, instead, Tommy watches Adam, his head leaning against the back of the sofa, tilted to the side, eyes steadily looking at him and smiling with each expression that crosses Adam's face. Tommy seems to be cataloguing each one with the way he carefully observes him.

A moment later, getting a little bored (and admittedly, wanting Adam's attention), Tommy leans in and whispers in Adam's ear. "They're still not going to fuck. You might as well just imagine it in your head. It's, like, never going to happen." Yes, he's teasing and yes, Tommy's close enough that his lips are touching the shell of Adam's ear. _Look at me_, he wants to say but doesn't.

Adam doesn't look away from the screen, but he smiles anyway, his mouth curving up as he suppresses a little shiver at the touch of Tommy's mouth on his ear. "I'm worried that it might when I'm not looking," he says, teasing, his eyes still glued to the TV. He shifts his arm though, and rests his hand on Tommy's leg, rubbing his thumb absently over his knee; the denim of his jeans rough under his skin; content to just _sit_ for a while. (And perv at Eric. Not really Adam's type, but hey ... pretty is pretty).

Tommy pulls away, mouth pressed in a thin line but then he's shrugging as he sits back, leaning his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. He poises his hands in front of him, in the air, fingers moving to the invisible strings as he runs through one of his favorite songs in his head.

If Adam's going to ignore him, well, he can ignore Adam, too. They call that companionable silence anyway. It's not like Tommy can't feel Adam right there. They are, after all, pressed together from shoulder to thigh and it feels really nice. Kind of like it grounds him. A small smile lifts his lips and he keeps his eyes closed, seeing a stage, lights and many people behind his eyes but in his mind, it's nothing but the music that Tommy hears, forgetting whatever it is breathing heavily on the TV that Adam is watching.

Adam catches Tommy's movement out of the corner of his eye and half-turns his head away from the TV to watch him play his invisible guitar. His eyes are closed, and his face looks relaxed, and pretty. Adam has the sudden urge to reach out and touch the smile curving Tommy's mouth, but instead he says, softly, "What are you playing?" completely forgetting about the programme on in the background as his eyes fix on Tommy's hands.

Tommy opens one eye and peers at Adam before grinning a bit sheepishly and blinking both eyes open. Caught. But that's okay. "Voodoo." His fingers keep moving over his invisible guitar. "It's got a sick bass guitar." Fuck yeah. He'd love to play that live one day. "And it's a slamming song. It's my favorite," Tommy admits, shrugging a shoulder finally stopping the air guitar. "Think you're going to sing that live sometime?" He asks, twisting just enough to face Adam again, their shoulders lightly brushing, thighs pressing together again.

"Voodoo," Adam says, smiling, turning to face Tommy as he pauses the show. He reaches out and pushes Tommy's fringe back from his face, feathering the strands in his fingers. "I don't know. It'd be ... something else live, wouldn't it." Adam leans in closer, his mouth against _Tommy's_ ear this time: "Imagine what we could do with that song on stage ..."

Adam's breath brushes warm against the shell of Tommy's ear and it makes him shudder. "Like what?" Tommy smiles lopsidedly, turning his head just enough that their faces end up close together, almost nose to nose. Oh, Tommy has ideas but he wants to hear it from Adam who's usually the one that comes up with all the visuals. "We gonna play hunter and prey?" Tommy sends a smirk Adam's way. "Or are you just going to, like, pull my hair again?" He raises a brow.

"Tell me," Tommy's voice comes out a little breathy, stilted and he doesn't mean it to be but even he's thinking of the many possibilities, one wilder than the next.

Adam slides his hand through Tommy's fringe again, tugging harder this time, smiling a little at the catch in Tommy's breathing. "I ... might pull your hair. I might ... stalk you around the stage ... or ... but you know ..." Adam's mouth is a breath away from Tommy's, his hand still tangled in his hair. He swallows hard as his breath catches in his throat. "... I like to be spontaneous. I think - I'll just ... leave you hanging for now. You can find out on stage, along with everyone else. _If_ I decide to perform it live."

The tug to Tommy's hair may as well be Adam's hand pulling on his cock. It's _such_ a turn on and Tommy can feel his body temperature rise suddenly. He ignores the desire that rises from deep in his belly, "I like surprises," Tommy then says, throwing Adam a grin while he watches Adam's face with intense eyes, trying to gauge his expression so that Tommy can tell what the man is thinking. Sometimes, Adam is so hard to read.

Adam can feel his heartbeat speeding up and fuck, this is just supposed to be a quiet night in watching TV. He untangles his hand from Tommy's hair and smooths the fringe down with his fingers, but not moving away, studying Tommy's face. His dark eyes are wide, and fixed on Adam's face, a slight flush riding high on his cheeks. Adam glances at the TV, a frozen tableau of ... something, and back at Tommy. "I'm never going to get this watched, am I?" he says, but he's teasing. He doesn't really mind. Not if it means Tommy's eyes on his face like that.

What is it about Adam that drives Tommy absolutely _crazy_? It isn't just one thing, that, at least, he knows. The smile never stays long on his face and then Tommy is back to having his lips drawn in a line. "I dunno. Do you _want_ to watch?" He may look stoic but Tommy's eyes? They tell. "Or, we can do something else?" The glimmer in his eyes is unmistakably teasing and Tommy enjoys that. He likes keeping Adam on his toes, too, though not in the same way Adam does to him.

"I can play my guitar for real and you can sing?" Which, Tommy guesses isn't what Adam has in mind. "Or we can just..." He leans closer, enough to feel Adam's breath brush against his lips, to see those specks in his eyes when they catch the light, to hear his breath as Adam inhales. "...pick another movie to watch?" He'd really rather be told to strip and get down on his knees in the middle of the bedroom but...

Adam laughs, sudden and a little loud. Tommy's eyes are all too easy for Adam to read and he sighs as he smooths his thumb over Tommy's cheek. "Let's save the singing for rehearsal, okay? A movie sounds good, but you can pick this time, since you're bored with True Blood." He's close enough, so he kisses Tommy then, short and sweet; wanting to pull the smile back out. Tommy's mouth is warm and tastes like salt and popcorn.

"Don't pout. I'm just ..." Adam sighs as the exhaustion that almost always swamps him when he's still for longer than five minutes threatens to overtake him. "I'm just tired. I need to recharge, okay? Pick a movie, and after that ..." Adam kisses Tommy again, a little harder; a little longer - "I'm sure we can come up with _something_ to do."

There must be something in Adam's kisses. Tommy swears it's some kind of narcotic, something addictive, because he can never get enough. He savors the deeper kiss and then chases after Adam's lips when he pulls back and speaks. "I get to pick the movie?" His voice rises a little higher along with his eyebrows, looking at Adam in disbelief.

The smile slowly grows on his face. "You're not going to want to watch what I pick," he states, "you sure?"

Adam shifts and tilts his head back, closing his eyes. "I'm sure, Tommy. Anything is fine. I can't concentrate right now, anyway."

Already Tommy goes through the cataloged movies and shows he has in his head and then he grins even brighter. "How about Lost? I'm not caught up yet." Adam will hate that idea, he's sure but Tommy maintains this innocent look (as much as he can) and cocks his head in question. "No? Yes? Find something else to do?" Kiss again, maybe? Since, well, Tommy kind of likes that a lot.

"Lost," Adam says without opening his eyes. "Sure. I can get a little sleep while you watch." He opens his eyes and slides them over to Tommy's face. "Wake me when you're done watching ... we'll think of something else to do, when I've got a little more ... energy, okay? Sorry, baby, I know this isn't what you had in m-mind," Adam says, a yawn catching him by surprise.

Tommy's eyes narrow to slits, lips down turned and then he pushes off the couch. "Lie down," he isn't asking. "Why didn't you tell me you were this tired?" His voice shifts to stern as he drops to his knees beside the sofa right next to Adam, running his hands through Adam's hair gently.

Adam smiles at Tommy's tone, but turns and stretches his legs out anyway, sighing a little as he wriggles down on the couch. He hates to admit it, but it does feel good.

"Want anything? Need anything?" Tommy leans in, placing gentle, barely there kisses on Adam's cheek. He should have clued in on how exhausted Adam is and internally Tommy berates himself for being too damn selfish. But that doesn't matter now, does it? He'll take care of him this time.

Adam half-closes his eyes at the touch of Tommy's lips. "Mmm .. 'snice. I didn't know I was this tired till I stopped moving. What with organising the promo tour, and I guess I'm not sleeping properly ..." he turns his head to look at Tommy. "I don't need anything. Just a rest, and you close by. That's all."

The not sleeping properly is probably his fault and it doesn't make Tommy feel any better, that. "Scoot over," he says, then carefully stretches out next to Adam, facing him, both of them on their sides. "This okay?" he asks, hand moving down from Adam's shoulder to his sides, snaking around to his back, sliding up and down his spine. "Maybe I should give you a back rub instead?" Because the muscles back there are _tight_ and feeling them under his palms and calloused fingers makes Tommy frown.

Adam stretches out, savouring the feel of Tommy's hand on his back. "I know what you're thinking," he says, reaching out to soothe the frown off Tommy's face. "And it's not your fault I'm not sleeping properly. I'd be sleeping _worse_ without you. It's this tour. There's just -" Tommy touches a spot on Adam's back that's especially tight, and Adam hisses a little in pain. H'm. He hadn't thought it was _that_ bad, but now Tommy mentions it ... "A back rub sounds amazing, but I really don't want to move ..." Adam says, as Tommy hits another sore spot with his hand.

What Tommy does is pull back and raise a brow. "You don't have to move. We can totally do it right here. You need it and you know you want it."

Sighing, Adam concedes, although he doesn't like to admit weakness. "All right, all right. You win. This time," Adam says, keeping his tone light as he kisses Tommy quickly. "You know I'm just going to fall asleep halfway through, right?"

"That's the idea." Tommy grins, opening his eyes from when they fluttered shut from Adam's kiss. He keeps his hands moving though, rubbing along Adam's shoulders, his back, kneading where he can reach. "You know, I can think of a lot of ways to make you relax." He should get up off the sofa now but it as too nice here next to Adam. Warm, comfortable with Tommy fitting perfectly where he's nestled. He nuzzles his cheek against Adam's placing a kiss at the corner of his lips, smiling against Adam's mouth. "I bet you I can do stuff to, like, make you sleep like a baby." The grin on Tommy's face slides into a smirk.

Adam sinks further into the couch, his eyes half-closing as his body starts to relax under Tommy's touch. The house is silent now, and the only movement is Tommy's hands on his back. He should've thought of this hours ago. Given the choice before he heads overseas, Adam will take a quiet night with Tommy over any kind of TV programme, movie - or pretty much anything. He smiles in return, unable to do anything else with the feel of Tommy's mouth against his.

"Really," he says, sliding his hand around Tommy's shoulders and resting it on the back of his neck. "Tell me some of these ways. I could use a good night's sleep ..."

It's so nice lying here with Adam that Tommy doesn't want to go anywhere, especially not with Adam's hand on the back of his neck that even tired he's still being _possessive_. At least that's what Tommy thinks because he likes it. A lot. But the position they're in, all tangled up with Tommy trying to knead sore muscles on Adam's back is not conducive for massages, unfortunately.

"Sex." That is a gimme! Tommy laughs just as he pushes himself to sit. "But you're tired so... Maybe a blow job?"

Adam raises his eyebrows at that and pulls a face as Tommy sits up. He was enjoying having him close like that. "Hmmm ... maybe start with the back rub and if I don't fall asleep ..." he reaches up to rub his thumb over Tommy's bottom lip ... "I'm certainly not going to say 'no' to that."

Tommy smirks, bending down low to whisper in Adam's ear. "We'll see ... can you, like, get on your stomach so I can start up here," Tommy pinches the back of Adam's neck, kneading with his fingers at the tension there. "And maybe you should take your shirt off, too, hmm?"

Adam arches his neck as Tommy hits a tight spot and groans. He grumbles a little but pushes up on his hands, until he's sitting beside Tommy on the couch. "Anyone ever told you that you're kind of bossy?" he says, even as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He drops it on the floor and resettles on his front, pillowing his head on his hands. Adam turns his head so he can see Tommy and curves his mouth into a half-smile. "How's this?"

"Bet you secretly like me bossy." Tommy teases, chuckling as he stands up so that Adam can lie down.

Adam snorts a little at that and shakes his head, but doesn't say anything, his eyes already heavy.

"That's ... perfect. Yeah." The hesitation comes from Tommy staring into Adam's eyes and in his peripheral -- all that exposed skin. He knows what that feels like under his hands, over him as Adam moves, how warm it is ... and the freckles. Tommy still hasn't had the chance to map that all out and he is secretly thrilled that he just may have that chance now.

It takes a whole lot of effort to stop where Tommy's thoughts want to go.

"We need oil or something." Tommy touches Adam's back but briefly, light, leaning down near Adam's face still turned up toward him. "I think I saw some in your bedroom. I need to go get that." A kiss and then he's jogging toward Adam's room, looking back at Adam with a smile before he disappears. Tommy's back just as quickly, a bottle in his hand.

It's Adam's turn, tired as he is, to half-chase Tommy's mouth, but he's gone already. _Moves fast when he wants to_ Adam thinks to himself affectionately, as Tommy returns with the oil. Adam wriggles down on to the couch a little more comfortably. Adam rented the house furnished, but the first thing he did was buy his own bed and this deep, wide sofa for the living room. They were expensive, but totally worth it.

As soon as Tommy uncaps the bottle the sharp scent of something spicy but with a hint of sweet fill the air. It doesn't smell that bad as he smiles at Adam and straddles either side of his hips, leaning forward so that his chest is pressed to Adam's bare back. _Nice_.

Oh, God. That feels good. Tommy pressed against him like that ... Adam resists the urge to push back; to curve his back up against Tommy's chest, just to bring them into closer contact.

"You think too much," Tommy chastises but gently, placing a kiss at the nape of Adam's neck, his long hair brushing against Adam's skin. "Just relax, okay?"

Tommy's words break Adam's train of thought and he breathes out a soft sigh even as Tommy's kiss - on a sensitive spot on his neck - sends a small shudder through his body.

"You're the boss," Adam says, aiming for light again, although he's pretty sure Tommy can hear the slight strain in his words.

The words make Tommy smile. He thinks that Adam may not be used to having someone else take care of him like this and inwardly he's pretty smug about it. But that's really not the point here. The point is to make Adam feel better, make him feel _good_.

Reaching for the bottle, pouring a generous amount of oil on his palm, Tommy rubs his hands together to warm it before placing them on Adam's back. Slowly, Tommy slides his hands down then back up, putting a bit of pressure to the heels of his hands, fingers kneading the stiff muscles of Adam's shoulders.

"God, you're stiff." Feeling the knots under Adam's skin makes Tommy frown. He needed to take better care of Adam, since, well, the man had truly done nothing but take care of him, give him what he wanted and needed each time. Doesn't matter that it's sometimes Tommy kneeling before Adam, fucked in the mouth, or he's denied his orgasm, or he's tied up and fucked to the point of exhaustion -- none of that mattered because it's usually something Tommy wants anyway.

Adam makes some kind of inarticulate noise between a moan and a groan as Tommy's hands dig in to sore spots in his back he didn't even know he had. He's not used to being the one to be taken care of - he's used to taking care of _Tommy_, and sometimes that manifests itself in the dark and wild thing that Tommy draws out of Adam so easily with his willingness - his _need_ Adam would say sometimes - to submit. Sometimes it's simpler than that. Sometimes it's just making tea the way Tommy likes it, or stocking the godawful beer that he drinks.

Right now, it's all about Adam. "Good?" Tommy asks, still moving his hands over Adam's warm back.

"Oh my God, Tommy," Adam mumbles, halfway to incoherency as Tommy persistently works at his sore muscles. "I think you missed your calling. Feels _amazing_."

"You really think I should do this instead of play for you?" Tommy leans in again, lips close to Adam's ear and he places a soft kiss there. When he sits back on the backs of Adam's thighs, he has a smug smile on while he watches Adam's face.

Adam's head is still turned to the side and he pushes his mouth out in a mock-pout. "Well, maybe I haven't completely thought this through, but seriously, Tommy..." Adam's voice fades out as Tommy starts working over a particularly tight muscle.

"I can keep doing this for you, you know? Anytime you want me to." Tommy knows that he's good with his hands whether it's playing the guitar or some other instrument or, like, right now, giving back rubs.

"Mmmmhmmm ... keep this up and I'm going to hold you to that," Adam says, his voice rough and drowsy.

The fingers on Adam's skin are slender and move sure and steady, never mind how rough and calloused they are from Tommy playing the guitar. He continues to massage Adam, concentrating on the knots and the stiffness, trying his best to loosen them all up, to make Adam feel even better than he does now. Tommy's fingers slide down the length of Adam's back, pushing at the edge of his shorts and then they move back up, over and over, each time easing more of the pressure that Tommy feels all over Adam's back. "There you go ... relax..."

Adam likes the rough feel of Tommy's calloused fingers on his skin; likes that he can feel it so deep down. He falls into a rhythm of breathing with the up-and-down strokes Tommy's doing with his hands, riding the edge of sleep as Tommy's talented hands work away all of the stress Adam's been carrying for the past few weeks. His voice is soothing, too, in the quiet of the house, and with an effort Adam says, "I really am going to fall asleep like this. I haven't been this relaxed in ages."

He shifts one of his arms out from under his head and reaches back, blindly, managing to touch Tommy's leg where he's straddling Adam's thighs. "Thank you. I needed this."

If Adam looks at him, he'll see that Tommy has a full-out smile on his face. It isn't smug, it isn't pride but genuine happiness because he's doing something special for Adam. Paying back, in Tommy's eyes. "Sleep if you can," he says, this time letting his fingers finally touch those freckles on Adam's back. Tommy finds himself fascinated with them, tracing a line from one to the next but there are too many. They look like an explosion of stars on Adam's vast pale skin. He's tempted to map it out very carefully. With his _tongue_.

Temptation wins out.

Leaning forward, Tommy touches his lips to Adam's shoulder, a darker, larger freckle there. He then moves to another, smiling against Adam's skin, kissing in no particular order because there's no way for him to connect the dots. Adam's just ... freckle-y and the thought of it makes Tommy chuckle, muffling the sound by pressing his lips more on Adam's skin.

This is the reason Tommy's suddenly forgotten why he is straddling Adam thighs -- the massage now out of his mind.

Adam's more than halfway to sleep when he feels Tommy's mouth on his shoulder, and it sends a little jolt through him - enough to wake him out of his torpor. His back feels loose and kind of amazing thanks to Tommy's apparently magic hands. He lies still for a bit, wondering what Tommy's doing when he feels him kiss another spot on his shoulder ... and another ... until his tiny chuckle sends a vibration through Adam's body.

"The freckles, huh," he says idly. "If you want to get them all, I'm going to be lying here for a week." Which sounds kind of fun, if completely impractical. But Tommy's mouth on him like that ... Adam's definitely not tired anymore. "If you've finished with the back rub, though, we could talk about your other plan to get me to relax ..."

"Guess you need to re-arrange your schedule," Tommy deadpans, darting his tongue out tracing irregular patterns on Adam's freckle-scattered back with the tip of his tongue. "...if I'm going to do this and make you relax in between ... we're gonna need longer than a week." Which really is very appealing.

Adam laughs a little at that. He's never understood the freckle thing - mostly they're a pain in the ass to him, but he's not going to complain about Tommy touching him that way.

Tommy slides up, his hips rocking over Adam, cock rubbing up between Adam's ass cheeks and it's making Tommy _hard_. "Sorry I woke you," he says, because earlier Adam seemed to have been dozing with his breathing slowly turning even and rhythmic before Tommy decided to play with the freckles on his back. Only, well, he isn't _that_ apologetic.

"Uh huh," Adam says, his voice catching on a breath. God, that feels good. "You don't _sound_ very sorry ..."

He nuzzles against the back of Adam's neck, practically purring at the heat of his back pressed to Tommy's chest and the way his ass feels against his growing erection. "Guess you should turn around, hmm? Lemme see if I can, like, make you so relaxed you won't wanna get up for _days_." Tommy is sure that Adam can feel the smirk against his cheek where Tommy is still rubbing his face up against him. He likes this. Adam already so relaxed that Tommy has more free rein to do as he pleases.

Adam presses into the sofa for a second, suddenly hard, and he needs to relieve the pressure. Tommy's so warm against his back and he always finds that spot on the back of Adam's neck that short-circuits his brain. "If I turn over," he manages, "I'm going to get oil all over my sofa, pushy boy." But Adam's teasing. He's enjoying himself, just bantering with Tommy; a little teasing that is - he's sure - about to go somewhere very interesting.

Tommy keeps nuzzling, his hair brushing against Adam's shoulders and back, moving like a cat that keeps rubbing on his human. "You're putting me between a rock and a hard place you know? You don't wanna get off the couch but you don't wanna turn over. Whatcha want me to do, huh? Suck you from the bottom of the sofa?"

Adam chokes out a laugh at that, imagining the visual. But, hmmm ... "Careful, Tommy. You'll give me _ideas_" he says lazily. On the other hand ... most of the oil's been absorbed now, either by Adam's skin, or by Tommy rubbing all over him like that (not that Adam's complaining. Tommy can rub over him like that anytime.)

Chuckling, Tommy then moves in a slow languid motion, hips pushing down on Adam's ass again, grinning with his lips pressed to Adam's cheek. _Feel that?_ Tommy thinks there will be no mistaking his arousal, not that he expects Adam to do something about it, or even allow him to come. Most likely he'll stay hard like this until Adam's ready for him -- which looks as if it won't be for _hours_.

Tommy really, really hopes he's wrong.

Adam's completely awake now, with Tommy grinding against him like that, and oh yeah, Adam knows what he wants - he can feel it in every slow roll - he can feel Tommy's hard-on pressing against his ass. Little tease ...

"Work with me here," Tommy murmurs that near Adam's ear, still thrilled that he's been moving over him, kissing and teasing Adam who is apparently not too tired to tease Tommy back.

"_Pushy_," Adam says again, almost half-scolding, but he's still laughing, pushing up slightly and turning his head, catching Tommy's mouth in a short, awkward kiss. "If you want me to turn over, you'll have to move, okay? I don't want to tip you on to the floor."

Tommy chases after Adam's lips and pouts a little when he pulls back and starts to talk. He prefers the kissing but then the smile blooms and Tommy pushes off, groaning a little because of his hard-on constricted inside his clothes. "Okay,'' he says as he stands up, watching under those long bangs when Adam finally turns on his back, Tommy's eyes drawn to his body, letting it rake down, noticing that Adam's hard, too. Score!

Once Adam is on his back, Tommy's long, slender fingers move to the top of his shorts, fingers grabbing on and already he begins to pull them down, underwear, too. "This needs to come off." He tugs at the material, mouth watering even before he manages to take it off, smelling musk and Adam and heat and it makes Tommy even more unbearably hard.

"Hey, hey - easy," Adam says, even as he arches his back up so Tommy can strip his shorts and underwear off, his hard cock bouncing a little. His eyes go to the bulge in Tommy's shorts, and he bites his lip, swallowing a groan. "You really are going to kill me, Tommy, I swear," he says, even as he reaches out to push his hand through Tommy's long fringe again, tugging on it until Tommy's face is level with his own. Adam palms his other hand over Tommy's cock, pressing the heel of his hand against it.

He studies Tommy's face; his wide dark eyes and his lips parted in the way that immediately makes Adam think of very bad things. That mouth ... Adam rubs his thumb over Tommy's bottom lip and says, "Now you have me where you want me, I think you'd better put this mouth to better use than talking, don't you?"

Fuck yes! Tommy groans, head back, neck stretched out as Adam's pull to his hair and the teasing touch goes straight to his hard cock. Yeah, that's a turn on for sure. He smiles through his parted, panting mouth, nodding but instead of moving he catches Adam's thumb in his mouth. Tommy swirls his tongue lewdly around the digit before closing his lips around it, eyes on Adam and then he sucks that thumb in his mouth, showing Adam exactly what will be in store for him in a little while.

Impossible at it seems, Adam feels himself getting harder, watching his thumb disappearing into Tommy's mouth like a promise. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, and all he can do is _watch_.

With dark eyes, Tommy keeps staring at Adam, his hips he presses more on Adam's hand, and then he pulls off that thumb with an audible pop. "Lay back and let me, okay?" A kiss to Adam's lips has Tommy whispering, "let me..."

It's Adam's turn to chase Tommy's mouth when he kisses him and pulls back. He wants to say something, but he doesn't want to break the spell that's hovering over both of them in the quiet house; even his breathing seems too loud.

He starts to kiss down Adam's chest, a nipple in his mouth, nipping before moving to the other, and then lower, kisses left in the wake of Tommy crawling down Adam's body.

Adam feels like his body is going to catch fire; Tommy's mouth is hot and gentle on his skin all at once and he just manages to resist the urge to push Tommy's head down to where his cock is waiting; hard and pulsing against his stomach.

Once he settles as comfortably as he can between Adam's legs, Tommy pushes Adam's thighs further apart, and then he dips his head down, nosing against Adam's balls, a hand wrapping around his cock and stroking before beginning to lick and suck at a sac into his mouth.

Adam tips his head back against the cushion and closes his eyes. Quiet night in, he thinks, vague and fuzzy, which splinters the second Tommy's mouth finds its way to his balls. "Fuck," he breathes out, low and rough. "God, _Tommy_." Adam reaches a hand out, tangling his fingers in Tommy's hair again; not to dictate his movements, but because he wants to touch. Absently he strokes at Tommy's hair; shifting his legs to accommodate this beautiful, wild boy who's turning his life upside-down in the best possible ways.

Tommy wants to drive Adam crazy. He mouths under his cock and ignores it save for the slow, lazy strokes. He licks, sucking on a sac, then the other, even venturing lower still, tongue darting out and teasing around his hole. With a flick of his eyes, Tommy watches Adam warily, unsure enough of how he'll react that he stops without waiting for Adam to protest.

Adam arches up in surprise when Tommy's tongue touches his hole, and he almost says something, but it's such a lightning-fast touch, Adam thinks he imagines it. But he files it away, even as he shifts his hips, restless, because he definitely wants Tommy to do that. Adam lets himself sink back into the couch, the massage, and Tommy's attention making him feel almost boneless. He keeps his hand on Tommy's hair; keeping contact as he closes his eyes and gives his body over to the sensations that Tommy's mouth and hands are drawing out of him.

He's so hard now, Tommy's rutting against the sofa, his shorts damp in one spot, pre-come he could feel copiously leaking from the tip. There's this deep hunger within him, the smell of sex and musk and Adam right there in front of him not helping the desire that ramps up making him press his tongue against the slit of Adam's cockhead. This makes Tommy moan, tip of his tongue gathering more of Adam's taste right before he mouths along Adam's long and hard cock, still not taking him in his mouth and it's not a tease. It's just Tommy wanting to take his time and make the pleasure last.

Adam has to breathe deep through his nose and a small groan escapes because Tommy's tongue right there feels so fucking _good_. He opens his eyes slightly and shifts so he can prop himself up on his elbows because he wants to see, wants to watch Tommy go to work on his cock. Adam's eyes move to the bulge in Tommy's shorts and he bites his lip and groans low in his throat when he sees the damp spot there. His lips part, and he feels as though he can almost taste it on his tongue, even as he's distracted again by the sight of Tommy - so fucking pretty, Adam thinks, as he braces himself on the sofa with one hand and strokes his hair back from his face with the other so he can get a better view of Tommy's mouth. "So good," Adam murmurs, not really aware that he's speaking, as he cards his fingers through Tommy's hair again. "So good, Tommy ..."

Tommy pauses enough to smile at Adam and then he's back to mouthing his erection, lips open, tongue licking down its length. He ventures lower, again, eyes flicking to meet Adam's and God! Adam's eyes are so dark and wild and _hungry_ that Tommy feels his desires rise, his cock throb and he groans just as he licks down under Adam's balls. He pulls back and stares at Adam's face with Tommy licking around his lips, fingertip tracing circles around Adam's hole. "Let me?" He asks, pushing a teasing tip of a finger inside him and then pulling back, Tommy smiling slightly, lopsidedly. "Yes..? Please..? I want to..."

Adam's hips buck up involuntarily at the surprising touch. God it's been forever since anyone's really touched him like that, and even that little tease makes his skin feel hot. He wets his lips with his tongue and draws in a raspy breath, blowing it out slowly. He studies Tommy's face for a minute, hardly able to think with his heart hammering in his chest. "Yes. Just - fuck. _Yes_," he says, his voice low and verging on desperate.

The smile on Tommy's face is like the cat that got the cream. He dips down lower, settling by shifting between Adam's legs to get comfortable; he has a feeling he'll be here a while. And then he darts the tip of his tongue out and licks around Adam's entrance while his other hand continues to stroke Adam's cock.

The smell of arousal is stronger here, and Tommy teases around Adam's hole before pushing his tongue inside, looking at Adam's reaction then moaning at the tight heat around his wet tongue.

Adam rolls his hips up once, slow and lazy, closing his eyes as he stretches his arms above his head. He almost wishes they'd moved to the bed, because one leg is hanging over the side of the sofa, but when Tommy moans against him, his thoughts splinter at the vibration, and the double sensation - Tommy's hand stroking him, Tommy's tongue _inside_ him ... Adam bites his lip and groans, low and long in the back of his throat, giving himself over totally to Tommy's ministrations.

Tommy loves the sounds Adam makes and he wants to pull more of that out; Adam giving in. To _him_. It's heady and it makes him groan, spurring him on, rubbing his cock against the sofa for friction because he so desperately wants to replace his tongue with his hard dick as he fucks Adam more earnestly with his tongue. He pulls back to give Adam some reprieve by taking his length into his mouth, alternating sucking on him for a while and then shoving his tongue back inside Adam's hole as deep as he can.

"Oh, God, _Tommy_ ..." Adam thrusts his hips against Tommy's tongue looking for _more_, because he's riding the edge, but it's not quite enough to push him over. "Tommy - Tommy ... wait - stop," Adam's panting and babbling, his voice fucking wrecked now, but he's past caring because he needs - "I want - I want you to fuck me," he manages to get out between drawing deep, harsh breaths. It's been forever since anyone's fucked him, but right now, it's all Adam can think of.

For a long pregnant moment, all Tommy can do is stare at Adam, and then, with a small smile (more a smirk, really), Tommy taps Adam's hip then thumbs toward the bedroom. Better there, hmm?" Shit! His heart beats hard in his chest and his voice kind of quivers because, God damn! He's going to fuck Adam.

Tommy stands with a groan then holds out his hand to pull Adam up to his feet. Once Adam straightens up, Tommy tips on his toes and kisses his lips, licking into his mouth and moaning, his cock, hard and desperate, rubs all along Adam's thigh, precome leaving a slick line on Adam's skin.

Adam stumbles a little, resting his hands on Tommy's hips to steady himself, sliding them up Tommy's back, pulling him in closer as he kisses him back, hard, groaning as Tommy rubs his cock against his leg.

"Fuck!" Tommy can't wait.

"Yeah, c'mon," Adam says, breathless and a little dazed as he takes Tommy's hand, winding their fingers together tight. He doesn't remember climbing the stairs, but somehow they're in his room, and he's falling back onto his bed, watching Tommy, who's got this little _smile_ on his face like he's just fucking won something. Adam arches his back, giving his cock a long, leisurely stroke, biting down on his bottom lip as he just _watches_.

First things first. Clothes. Tommy takes his off and then he paws the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom, tossing a string of three on the bed, too impatient to tear off just the one he needs. He climbs up, propping his hands on either side of Adam, one hand rubbing up and down his chest, over warm skin, then toying with a nipple almost absentmindedly as he ducks to give Adam a heated kiss.

Adam moans a little into the kiss, hot and a little sloppy as he runs his hands over Tommy's heated skin, smooth and soft under his hands.

"I l-lov--" he bites that back by kissing Adam deeper, mumbling, "I'll make it good. You'll feel so good ... swear," before he crawls down his body and parts Adam's thighs. Tommy fumbles with the lube then he slicks his fingers before pushing under Adam's balls, watching as Adam strokes himself before he carefully pushes a fingertip inside.

Adam winces a little at the bitten-back words, knowing Tommy's holding that back because of him, but he's soon distracted by the feel of Tommy's finger pressing inside. He curls his hand around the base of his cock, tightening his grip, fisting his other hand in the sheet, the cool cotton a stark contrast to his hot skin. "Oh, fuck. Yeah," he breathes out, spreading his legs wider and closing his eyes as he tilts his head back on to the pillow.

God! Adam looks amazing like this. So beautiful that it puts Tommy in a heated daze, staring, because he wants to see Adam like this all the time. Forever. Aroused, open, free. So gorgeous. He thinks he'll never tire of this whether they get rough during a scene when they play or just laying on the sofa and watching TV or on stage, Tommy playing, Adam singing, teasing each other as the thousands of people watch. Tommy loves any time he has spent with Adam. Something tightens in his chest and then he's looking at Adam with a longing in his eyes before he blinks that away.

Adam has to open his eyes; he has to see ... he meets Tommy's gaze and holds it until Tommy blinks, his long lashes fanning over his cheek for a second. "Tommy ..." he breathes out, knotting the sheet in his free hand, and stroking his cock once, thumbing over the pre-come leaking before grasping the base again. It's been a long time since anyone fucked him, but Adam's determined to make it last as long as he can.

Tommy works his finger in and out of Adam, adding a second and feeling the hot clench around his fingers as he pushes them slowly inside. He can feel the the sensation of tightness and heat tingling toward his hand, all the way up his arm while he twists, finger hitting Adam's prostate and stretching him in one smooth movement.

"Oh ... God ... uh ..." Adam bites his bottom lip at the unfamiliar, _tight_ feeling of Tommy's fingers inside him, arching his back and pushing down, drawing them in as far as he can take them. He moans loud and long when Tommy hits his prostate, uncurling his hand from the sheet and reaching down to stroke his fingers over Tommy's arm, wanting to _touch_.

The smile he gifts Adam is reassuring, patient, maybe even emotion-filled. He works his fingers until he feels Adam loosen up, adding a third to be sure, knowing that for Adam, it's been a while. Tommy twists his wrist, pumping his fingers in measured movements, appearing calm when his insides are reeling and his cock throbs impatiently between his legs.

In no time Tommy feels that Adam is ready and he pulls his fingers out with a slick, wet sound.

Adam moans a little when Tommy withdraws his fingers, feeling empty, his head near-spinning. His heart is thumping in his chest and he catches Tommy's eyes for an endless moment; weighted but wordless.

Tommy grabs for a condom, tearing it with his teeth, rolling it on his cock with nimble fingers, slicking the length again with more lube. When Tommy begins to stroke the length of his cock, his eyes on Adam, is when he feels that surge of emotion in his chest. This shit is big. Adam giving himself over to Tommy and he knows it means more than just the sex alone. He runs his fingers down the inside of Adam's thigh, his other he splays on his chest, pushing gently. "Lie back, okay? I-I want to look at you..."

Adam slides his fingers down Tommy's arm that's on his chest and circles his wrist gently, rubbing at the sensitive skin on the underside with his thumb. Words tumble through his mind, and the moment almost feels heavy again. He lifts his hand and ghosts his thumb over Tommy's cheekbone, but all he says - all he can manage to say - is "Okay," in a soft voice as he settles back on to the bed. He's not used to this - to giving himself over to someone else like this; it's not exactly in his nature, but with Tommy - in this moment - it feels right.

There's something that feels like a current that travels from where Adam touches Tommy all the way up his arm, to his chest, making it feel warm, making Tommy smile. He scoots closer, settling between Adam's thighs, his sheathed cock in his hand, stroking slowly before he leans in, the head nudging at Adam's entrance. One flicked look from under his hair and then Tommy pushes in, groaning, trembling. "Fuck..! T-tight..!" He gasps sharply, watching Adam's face, concern in Tommy's eyes as he moves ever so slowly, inch by agonizing inch.

Adam takes a deep breath, and shifts his legs, canting his hips up slightly. It hurts, a bit - the stretch and the slight burn, but he expects that - it's been a while, but not so long that he's forgotten. He slides his hand over Tommy's back, slipping it up to the back of his neck and squeezing slightly. He lets out a long breath and smiles, arching his back again. The pain starts to give way to pleasure, and now Tommy's moving too slow. He needs ... "More - Tommy ... _harder_."

Tommy isn't sure about harder, not when he sees the discomfort in Adam's face. He bites his bottom lip, groaning through it, pulling out slowly with a nod to Adam that yes, harder, soon. The shudder travels from the back of his neck down to his spine, concentrating on his cock as he sinks back inside Adam, watching as his cock seems to be sucked hungrily inside Adam's body. Tommy moans, loud, drawn out, arms giving out at how good this feels and his lips seek Adam's out, kissing him heatedly while his hips move to fill Adam again and again and again.

Adam's a goner, as Tommy starts to let go, and fuck him harder and faster, and _perfect_. He takes Tommy's slight weight easily, wrapping his long legs around Tommy's hips and moaning into his mouth as he runs one hand down Tommy's back to his ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. He pulls back from the deep, drugging kisses to catch his breath, arching his back again, seeking nothing now but _friction_ for his own aching cock that's throbbing against his stomach.

"Tommy, Tommy I need - " his words come out between gasps of air, and he can't form the words to say what he wants right now, not with Tommy fucking him like that - so good, and so hard; hitting his prostate over, and over again. All he can do is hold on, and kiss Tommy again hot and messy, digging his nails into Tommy's back, unconsciously leaving marks.

Already he feels the welts begin to form on his back and it makes Tommy hiss a breath, not letting up his thrusts but pounding harder, faster, deeper. He feels the scratches break skin, imagines blood beading in a line and it makes him moan out loud, eyes slitted and staring back at Adam. There's a slight tinge of pain from the scratches on his back and the pleasure makes him feel so overwhelmed. Tommy sees Adam lips form words but none make it to his consciousness, not with the rush of blood and his pulse pounding loud in his ears.

Adam digs his nails in harder, scoring marks down Tommy's back as Tommy fucks him harder and harder and oh _God!_. He pushes up against Tommy again and again, arching his neck and tightening his legs around Tommy's narrows hips, his words disappearing into incoherent moans and raspy breaths.

"Fuck! So ... good!" Tommy growls and it would be too easy, _too easy_ to do what Adam does to him -- deny Adam his orgasm because that always feels so fucking amazing that Tommy wants to share that with Adam, too. Let him feel that too. He ignores Adam's words, digging his toes on the bed and he thrusts _harder_, skin slapping on sweaty skin with Tommy feeling the tension quickly pooling at the base of his spine and making him tremble violently over Adam.

Tommy's full-body shudders are going right through Adam and all he can do is hold on tight, Tommy's hot skin sliding against his own, his hard cock trapped between their bodies, with not-quite enough friction. He needs _more_ but he sees the determined look in Tommy's eyes and he groans out loud, because he gets it, and oh, fuck. _Fuck_.

The bed creaks with the motions and there's nothing else but groaned words, stuttered moans and the slick, wet sounds of Tommy's hard thrusts. He can see the desperation in Adam's eyes and it's too much that Tommy shifts to his side, cock still surging forward, making sure to angle his body so that he can drive Adam just as crazy as the man does him. "Y-you wanna c-come?" He gasps, teasing, wrapping his fingers around Adam's hard length and stroking it counter to his deep thrusts.

Adam grits his teeth against the growl that wants to rumble out of his throat. "You - uh ..." Adam pushes up into Tommy's hand and fuck _yes_ that's what he needs, that's - "God. _Yes_, Tommy, come on ... I need ..." Adam's words strangle in his throat as Tommy thrusts into him, hard and deep, his hand tight around Adam's hard cock and he's just about ready to go right over the edge.

"So close, Tommy ..." Adam manages to pant out, his hands curled tight around Tommy's hips. "So fucking _close_ ..."

Adam is pleading to Tommy and it's all right there in how he's arching, they way he looks at Tommy and the tone in his voice. It's so heady and empowering that it spurs him on even more with feelings so overwhelming he feels like his heart's going to explode. Tommy's thrusting _harder_, turning erratic while he twists his wrist and jerks Adam's cock with a quick and tight grip.

Tommy thinks that Adam looks beautiful like this with the pleasure darkening his eyes, the sweat along his brow, the way his skin looks flushed making his freckles more prominent. Adam's touch is electrifying, too, and Tommy feels the tingle left on his skin, like earlier, that current that runs from where Adam's touched him and that spreads all over his body. "God, Adam! C'mon, 'kay... Come with me..." Because Tommy's getting closer to orgasm, his body thrusting wildly his motions erratic and getting clumsy.

"Y-yeah, yes," Adam breathes out, his eyes fixed on Tommy's face, his sweat-dark fringe sticking to his forehead and his deep, dark eyes not leaving Adam's face.

Adam can feel his orgasm building hard and fast as he curls a hand around Tommy's neck, pulling him down for a bruising, deep kiss as his orgasm rips through him, spilling over his stomach and Tommy's hand. He moans into Tommy's mouth, the kiss turning sloppy and wet as he comes, his fingers hard on the soft skin of Tommy's neck, his other hand digging into Tommy's hip, leaving red marks that will bruise the next day.

The clench is exquisite around his cock and it pulls Tommy's orgasm from him, so hard, so devastating that he shudders over Adam, hips stuttering in movement before collapsing over him. "Fuck," he mumbles against Adam's mouth, kissing just as wet and dirty, tongue licking in Adam's mouth. "Oh, fuck ... you feel ... feel so fucking good." He's still thrusting shallowly and he's overwhelmed both physically and more so his emotions that rage through his chest bursting with heat.

"God, I love you..." Tommy murmurs, unaware, his lips pressed to the corner of Adam's lips, body slack, mind still in a post-orgasmic haze, lying boneless over Adam's longer frame.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Adam murmurs against Tommy's mouth, his hands roaming restlessly over Tommy's body, the slight press of his weight more than welcome. Tommy's words make Adam's heart clench a little, because he does love Tommy, he's just ... he kisses him again, sucking on his bottom lip as he feathers his fingers over the marks he's left on Tommy's back. He touches a small smear of blood and pulls back, one hand smoothing over Tommy's cheek.

"That was ..." Adam bites his lip because none of the words he wants to use fit. "Perfect," he says, smiling up into Tommy's dark eyes that always seem to see more than what Adam shows on his face.

"Now - not that I want you to move, but you should let me get something for those scratches," he says softly bringing his hand around to show Tommy the small smear of blood on his finger. The wrong thing to say, and it's not what he wants to say, but those words - the words that Tommy _needs_ to hear from him are still stuck in the back of his throat.

The room seems to be spinning, Tommy feeling dizzy. He came so _hard_ and Adam felt so _good_, hot and tight around him that he can still feel the echo of the sensations around his cock. Tommy is still struggling to breathe, still can't focus, still unable to _think_. Adam's words reaches his ears but Tommy can hardly make them out that he blinks slowly, looking at Adam's face then the blood on his fingers and it's only then that he makes the scene before him make sense.

"Oh." Tommy nods, still sprawled over Adam and after a few breaths he moves sluggishly, pushing up on a shaky arm and he holds on the edge of the condom, pulling out with a groan. He collapses again on Adam's side, lying on his belly, cheek to the bed, a smile sent Adam's way. "That was..." There are no words to describe how he feels that all Tommy does is look at Adam, smiling tired and sated, his long sweat-damp hair cascading over his eyes, gaze warm as he intently looks at Adam.

"Yeah," Adam says, planting a soft kiss on Tommy's shoulder. "It was."

Reluctantly Adam sits up and pads to the bathroom. He cleans himself up and takes down the small first aid kit he keeps in the cupboard. Opening it he takes out some cotton pads and a bottle of disinfectant. He fills the sink with water and pours some in, wrinkling his nose at the antiseptic smell. Dipping a couple of the pads in the water, he goes back into the bedroom and lays down, studying Tommy's back. "Not too bad," he murmurs softly, carefully dabbing at the scratches that are still beading blood.

"There - how's that feel?"

Tommy lets out a small hiss at the sting of water on broken skin. "s'okay," he says, head now pillowed on his arms crossed under his head. He'd shifted a bit on the bed while Adam was in the bathroom, getting rid of the condom as well, getting comfortable. He blinks slowly, brown eyes now brighter, more alert, looking back at Adam. "You're supposed to be resting." Tommy's lips turn into a frown, his brows drawing together. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." He reaches with a hand and slides it up and down Adam's arm in a gentle caress. "Come lie down beside me..."

"In a minute ... one more ... there. Done. Don't want you getting any infections," Adam says, biting his lips as Tommy's touch sends a little shiver through him. He dumps the cotton in the trashbasket by the bed and wriggles down under the covers. He winces slightly and laughs as he draws Tommy into the circle of his arms. "Well I'm going to feel that tomorrow," he says, wrapping his arms around Tommy's slight body and kissing him leisurely and long.

"I feel fine, Tommy. Better than fine," Adam says, trailing small kisses up the always-tempting column of Tommy's neck. "Mmmm ... I think I can sleep now." Adam catches Tommy's mouth again, curving a smile against his lips. "I think we need a new definition of 'quiet night in' though ..." Adam mumbles, already mostly asleep.

"This is a quiet night in," Tommy counters, pressing a kiss to Adam's lips right as Tommy sees him close his eyes. "We can have another one tomorrow ... if you want ... hibernate since you're gonna be sore?" Tommy chuckles, softly nuzzling Adam, trying to nudge him awake with the tip of his nose sliding up Adam's cheek. "...Adam?"

Adam blinks his eyes open and gives Tommy a sweet, sleepy smile. "Sounds ... good," he manages, before his eyes slip close, his arms tighten around Tommy, and his breath evens out.

This isn't the first time that Adam's fallen asleep on him and all Tommy can do is chuckle softly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Adam's lips. Maybe they should have more quiet nights in, Tommy thinks, before he pulls back, chest tight, whispering softly, "God ... I love you ..." With a sigh he then settles, pillowing his head on Adam's chest, nestling comfortably at Adam's side. He belongs here. See? He fits. They fit. _Perfectly_.  



End file.
